


pulling at me saying “dad I need you”

by Rachaelizame



Series: oh please, daddy, please [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: As Anakin Skywalker gets closer to falling Obi-Wan gets a warning.Part of the oh please, daddy, please verse.





	pulling at me saying “dad I need you”

Eventually, he decides to let it happen. Breaking a bond, once formed, can be incredibly painful, and he doesn’t want to do that to Micha. So he continues on as he is, not letting on what he’s realized.

Months pass, and he begins to grow past the death of Satine. He finds he quite enjoys the bond he shares with Micha, as the boy sends him images of things he likes, usually something shiny or colorful, and he sends images back that he thinks Micha will enjoy.

He can’t hear any words across the bond, but one day, he hears Micha’s laughter in his head and nearly falls off his seat in surprise. Luckily, he is alone in his apartment at the time, and there is no one to question him.

Things have been getting more stressful with the war and Anakin and just about everything it seems. But there is Micha, and that makes everything better.

-

He was standing in the Temple. For a moment, he’s confused, as he always is when visions begin. He sees a dark-cloaked Sith fighting the Jedi around him.

Suddenly, he’s pulled to the Council room, or rather, just outside it. He sees children retreating there, small ones carrying the even littler ones. His eyes automatically catch on Micha, his small stature being pulled along by an older child.

Time seems to shift forward. The dark figure moves into the room.

“What are we going to do?” One child asks him. The saber, a bright blue- and isn’t that terrifying- lights.

The children are mowed down, until the figure’s eyes stop on Micha.

“Micha. Obi-Wan’s boy. It’s a shame you had to get caught up in this.” And the saber plunged forward.

He wakes from the vision, panting heavily. He moves immediately for the fresher, just managing to make it before he starts heaving.

The idea that another Jedi would turn on them… the children dying… Micha… It’s too much to bear.

A faint brush against the back of his mind startles him. He sends a wave of reassurance across the bond he shares with Micha, the bond he never should have formed but that he won’t sever. Especially not now. He follows the bond, not strong enough to pick up thoughts yet… and soon it never will … a voice whispers in the back of his head as he remembers his vision.

No. No he can’t allow that.

He gives himself a moment to revel in the feeling of the bond, of the light happiness Micha is sending out, in the feeling of being close to his son…

And then he stands and makes his way to the Council chambers.

-

He announces his vision to the Council at large at the end of the discussions for the day. Everyone is suitably alarmed and discusses solutions for a Temple invasion. The problem is, evacuation is the best solution, but there’s nowhere to evacuate to. Worse, since the Sith-to-be in Obi-Wan’s vision has a blue lightsaber, they are likely a Jedi at this point in time. Thus, hiding the children will do nothing to stop that man.

Over the weeks, they try more and more things, adding more guards to the Temple, recalling various Jedi back from the front to protect the Temple, even, eventually evacuating despite the problems with that.

The visions keep coming.


End file.
